


anemone heart

by orphan_account



Series: love live one-shots + drabbles [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in greek mythology, the anemone flower grew from aphrodite's tears. it is thought to symbolize, among many other things, forsaken or forgotten love.





	

The waves lapped at Kotori's feet, the light ocean breeze softly tousling her hair. She was watching the sunset on the beach with her girlfriend, Hanayo. They sat side by side on the salt-crusted wooden dock, lightly leaning against each other. Pink and red anemone petals floated on the wind, carried in from beyond the beach.

Kotori absentmindedly played with a piece of Hanayo's hair, trying to rid herself of the uneasy feeling that had been present since they started dating, but in vain. Hanayo was nothing more to her than a friend and a junior. Someone to guide and protect. But not someone to love like...that.

The light smell of the sea in the air reminded Kotori of _her_ , of the ephemeral presence that had left her years ago. Now everyone else had moved on with their lives, but she still felt cold.

Kotori's mind wandered to their high school days and she smiled softly, barely registering the fact that her eyes were watery. She had never been brave enough to confess to Umi, who already had so much to worry about. Besides, she definitely didn't like Kotori back. These were things that Kotori told herself, to quell the feelings of regret that welled up when she remembered old times.

"K-Kotori-chan?"

Hanayo's soft voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Yes, Hanayo-chan?"

"Why are you c-crying? I thought you would like this...d-did I do something wrong?"

Kotori tried to muster a smile. "Of course not, Hanayo-chan. You're...you're just fine."

_That's all she'll ever be to you. Just fine._

She tried to feel something when Hanayo smiled and sighed with relief, but it would only ever work when she imagined someone else.

The waves lapped at Kotori's feet, the ocean breeze growing cold.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading my little story! ♡ i would really appreciate feedback; even a kudos helps!
> 
> i left parts of this open to interpretation purposefully, but my original thought was that umi died at some point after graduating. however, it definitely doesn't have to be interpreted that way!
> 
> ( i was a little unsure whether to use the archive warning for "major character death" for this reason, but if you think i should, please let me know!! )


End file.
